


Mr Messy and the Very Rainy Day

by Claire



Category: Mr Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was shining when Mr Messy woke up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Messy and the Very Rainy Day

The sun was shining when Mr Messy woke up. Mr Messy liked it when the sun shone because it meant he could go outside. Mr Messy liked going outside to play in his garden.

Mr Messy decided to have breakfast before he went outside. He had tea and toast with lots and lots of jam. It was a very messy breakfast.

It took Mr Messy so long to get cleaned up after breakfast that it had started to rain. The rain made Mr Messy sad because it meant it was too wet to go into his garden.

Mr Messy watched as the rain ran down the windows and splashed onto the ground, making everything muddy. If Mr Messy went outside now he'd get very, very messy.

Wondering what he could do instead, Mr Messy lightly ran his hand over his leg. Suddenly, Mr Messy realised that that felt very good indeed.

Turning away from the window and heading back to bed, Mr Messy thought that he _could_ go out and get messy, but he decided staying inside and getting messy was probably going to be much more fun, instead.


End file.
